Childish Games
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: Helena lures Myka into a Nerf War.


**This is the product of Sam and Maddie giving me ideas because they are animals.**

* * *

 _This_ is the last thing Myka expected to come home to tonight. When Helena had left the Warehouse early with a promise of a surprise for the night Myka had rightfully assumed she would be greeted with dinner and something equally as athletic, but bounds more fun than this.

A Nerf gun. Scratch that. A Nerf gun with a note. A note that said 'Dearest Myka, please love, wipe that frown off your face, you look much better with a smile. Now that that is taken care of, please harness your weapon and meet me in the yard. I challenge you to a duel. Love HG.'

Ever since Pete and Claudia had been running around having a Nerf war last weekend, Helena had been bugging Myka to do one with her. But Myka was quite the master at making excuses, a trait that served her well during high school, so she had managed to evade is thus far. On second thought, this is exactly what she should have expected when Helena had uttered the word 'surprise'.

So here she was, donning what looked to be some sort of make shift ammo belt made of duct tape and a mans belt that she recognized from what Pete had on before. As well as a sash, which was of the same design. She did have to give Pete and Claudia credit for these; they were impressive in a 'child's game' type of way.

As she secured the belt and sash she wondered just how long this would take. She had had other plans for the night and did not intend to abandon such plans. After picking up the revolver looking gun thing she made her way through the dining room doors and into the backyard where she was immediately shot in the head by a wailing dart.

"Welcome home Darling." Helena said cheekily as she slowly approached Myka from the side.

"I think that's cheating. You lured me out here just to shoot me in the head." Myka said as Helena placed a soft kiss on her temple where the dart had hit.

"Now, now dear. That was merely a practice shot. You are just such an easy target. Would you like to shoot me in the head as well?" Helena said with a grin.

"No thank you, I like your head just the way it is." Myka said.

"Well then, since you have the appropriate attire on I would assume you have accepted my challenge of a duel." Helena said matter of factly as she took two steps back from Myka.

"It's called a Nerf War, Helena. Not a duel." Myka corrected.

"Well a duel sounds much more daring." Helena said with a wink.

"Okay fine. What are the rules to this thing anyways? Myka asked, trying to speed this process up.

"That's the fun, Love. There are none." Helena said coyly as she lifted her gun up and shot two darts right into Myka's chest before running towards the front of the house.

"NOT FAIR." Myka yelled as she chased forward.

Myka stopped by the front of the yard, she positioned herself flush against the side of the house near the front so she could safely see around the corner. She took a quick peak before lunging forward and seeing a blur of black hair dash behind a tree. Myka fired one shot and tried to fire another before realizing she had to cock the gun each time she wanted to fire.

"You know Helena, I saw your gun. We have the same one. Except for the fact that mine doesn't fire quite as fast. Now I know you said there aren't any rules but isn't it a cheating if you modify your gun." Myka yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Not at all." Helena said from her side as she fired another two shots at her hip.

This time Myka was quick enough to fire a shot at her and hit her in the chest before she ran away again.

"See Darling, isn't this fun? Helena said with a laugh as she disappeared behind the house again.

"NO!" Myka yelled as she followed her.

Myka made her way into the backyard without incident and managed to hide behind the shed before she saw Helena again, running towards her.

Myka was just about to shoot when she lost sight of her again. She looked around the corner of the shed, hoping to catch a glimpse of her running away but the second she turned back around she was tackled to the ground.

"HELENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Myka screeched as tried to figure out what just happened.

"Well…" Helena started before shifting her weight so she was straddling Myka and continuing, "I do believe I tackled you, and won." Helena said with a smile.

"Ugh, you're such a cheater." Myka puffed out, looking anywhere but Helena's face.

"Oh but you still love me." Helena said, leaning down and capturing Myka's lips in a kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
